


Peaches the Cat

by Breakable_Dolls



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Child Neglect, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jareth is fae, Past Child Abuse, Sarah is a cat for most of this, forced motherhood, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakable_Dolls/pseuds/Breakable_Dolls
Summary: Goblins can make wishes and sometimes they come true.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams, Sarah Williams & Toby Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Peaches the Cat

Peaches the Cat

A/n at the bottom

TW: sex mention, neglect, slight toddler abuse, mention of past abuse, forced motherhood

* * *

Sarah gave a long sigh before turning the doorknob. The moment the door swung open Toby was on her, asking to be picked up. Backpack that equaled Toby’s weight still on her back and Toby himself in her arms, she headed to the kitchen to make his snack like he asked.

Apples and peanut butter set up on a blue hard plastic plate, Sarah went to set her backpack down. She passed Irene sitting on the couch reading a novel and drinking a glass of red wine. 

Sarah set her bag down giving a deep sigh and rubbing her shoulders. She barely resisted the urge to slam her head against that wall.

* * *

The Goblins of Goblin City were in their bi-weekly meeting of Important Things that Need to be Discussed.

“King is sad, he doesn’t kick me anymore. We need to do something!” El, a drunken Goblin proclaimed.

“The King was happy when The Girl that Ate the Peach and Remembered was here.” Candlewic, Head of the Guards offered. 

“She won, She’s the champion. How can we bring her back?” the head maid, Plots asked.

Skub a rather simple soldier offered the simplest solution, “We could wish her here.”

“Campion is too big too wish here.” Plots countered. 

“Oh…” Skub said, smartly.

“We wish her small too!” El slurred.

“Wish her small…” a few murmured. 

“Wish her here.” the rest mumbled.

“We wish The Girl that Ate the Peach and Remembered, Agreed?” Lek, the mayor of Goblin City asked the group.

“Agreed!”

* * *

Sarah blinked as her vanity that she had been doing her homework at seemed to grow larger and larger. She moved her hand to reach the top of the furniture and saw not five fingers, but a paw. 

She yelped, but all that came out was a yowl like a cat. 

A green three finger hand reached out and scooped up Sarah like she weighed nothing. A cackle broke Sarah out of her trance. She started to scratch the hand or rather attempted to. As she was moved she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

“Tyrd has got the Peach Champion. Yes, he does. Kingy will be happy to see the Peach Champion!” a goblin. Tyrd if Sarah was to assume. “Kingy’s surprise will be no surprise if we call you Peach Champion.”

Another goblin snickered. “We call Little Champion Peachy!”

While the two were busy discussing her new name Sarah was trying to comprehend was exactly was going on.

As glitter surrounded the three of them, Sarah managed to bite Tyrd right on the nose. That didn't save her because as he dropped her she landed in a very familiar looking garden.

* * *

Candlewic entered the throne room, “Kingy, we finished our patrol, but the Labyrinth be acting strange. It started to dance and shimmer.”

Jareth looked up from his throne and paused in his tapping of his ridding crop. “And what, pray tell, do you mean by ‘dance and shimmer’?” 

Candlewic shuddered, hoping he could find the words to explain with out getting kicked out of the window, again.

* * *

Hoggle was not at the opening the the Labyrinth; there were the pixies with sharp teeth. Sarah couldn’t stop herself from chasing the bright lights. 

_ Wait, no I need to figure out a way to get back to Toby. No distractions! The castle is my best bet. Then I can ask  _ **_him_ ** _ for help. What if he won’t? No, no I have to hope for the best and I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it. _

Sarah looked for the door, but it wasn’t in sight.  _ I’m a cat, why don’t I just climb up the wall and get to the castle like that. _

So, she did just that. It wasn’t too much trouble getting up the wall, but the stones were uneven and it took getting use to walking on. It was almost nostalgic. She recognized where the worm spoke to her and took a leap over the gap, barely making it. Instead of going right, she went left. Standing on the wall it was apparent that path lead straight to the castle.

* * *

After walking for -from what she could tell- was almost three hours straight, she was a familiar set of faces. 

“Mew”  _ Right I can’t talk. _

“Oi, Alph, what is that thing?” the left guard asked. 

“I don’t rightly know, Ralph.” responded the right. 

Sarah pawed at the guard in blue now known as Ralph. Meowing pitifully, or so she hoped.

“I suppose it wants to pass. Well, who am I to deny the creature?” Ralph allowed the door to open.

Sarah started to walk through and not ten steps in a hole opened up beneath her. She didn’t fall too far before she latched onto a hand with her teeth. The hand screeched and flailed trying to knock her off. 

She went flying almost hitting the wall. She landed on another hand. Sarah jumped from one hand to another hand to another hand to another hand. Until she was up out of the shaft of hands. She scrabbled up onto the gravel and found herself in the hedge maze part of the Labyrinth.

* * *

Hoggle looked up from the pixie he had just spritzed. Sarah was here. He wasn’t sure how, but she was. He had to find her before Jareth did. After she became the first Champion of the Labyrinth in thousands of years, Jareth changed. If Hoggle wasn’t so scared of the King, he might even say the fae was sulking. 

“Sar-ah here” Ludo, who had been employed as a builder after the attack on Goblin City, said.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, ya big lug. Do you think ya can find her.” Hoggle sighed a Ludo took a moment to think then shook his head.

“Didn’t think so.”

* * *

Sarah stared at the guards with sharp toothed moles attached to poles. She could follow the path straight to the castle, but she wasn’t quite ready to face  _ him  _ yet.

So, she went to mess with the guards that had tied Ludo up and poked him with their little mole sticks. Ever so slowly, she crept up on her unsuspecting prey. The clueless guards were about to get a lesson for trying to hurt her friends. She scratched up their ankles and ran back to the main path before they could catch her.

Prancing along the path until she got to the junk pile where she had nearly drowned in trash. Then Sarah saw her the very Junk Lady that tried to trick her. Her pile of Junk was taller them before and had to be a near ton. Without breaking a sweat (if cats even can) Sarah scaled the mountain of trash and stared gnawing on one of the ropes holding it all together. 

With a shudder it all fell, Sarah leapt onto the lady’s face and left her to her wailing about her things.

* * *

As she was just about to enter the Goblin City she was scooped up by an armored hand. 

“Candlewic! Candlewic! I found it! I found it!” the goblin shouted.

Sarah recognized Candlewic as the other goblin with Tyrd when she was transformed. She let out a hiss and for a moment she was safe before she was tossed from one set of claws to another. From there was was tossed in a bag and brought somewhere.

“Kingy, I brought something for you!” Candlewic proclaimed. 

_ Kingy! That means  _ **_he’s_ ** _ right there I’m not ready! _ Sarah started to struggle in the bag. The snap of a whip or something similar caused that bag to be dropped and she escaped. 

“See, right here is a… It’s gone!” Candlewic reached for the bag, only to find it empty, “No! Peachy is gone! Kingy’s present is gone!”

In the confusion those word brought Sarah ran down a hall away from the throne room.

* * *

Sarah wasn’t sure how long she had been running. All she knew was that she was exhausted. A familiar scent brought Sarah to a door. She managed to nuge it open and she understood why it smelled so familiar. It was with out a doubt  _ his  _ room. 

_ Well, he did kidnap my brother and force me to run the Labyrinth. It’s only fair that I get to mess with him too. What to do first? _

Sarah started with shredding a few of his capes. She moved on to knocking everything off the fireplace mantle. Then she left the room to find a portrait or three of him to deface with her claws. With her mission accomplished Sara headed back to  _ his  _ bedroom to find something else to destroy. She hadn’t noticed how low the sun had gotten in the sky. So, when she stared to climb up a tapestry, and the door opened she turned her eyes two lasers aimed at  _ him. _

“Gods above! What is that thing!” to this day the Goblin King would deny the octave his voice reached.

Before she could register anything, Sarah found herself grabbed by the scruff of her neck and bought back to the throne room.

* * *

“Peachys! Kingy found his present.” Candlewic, who look as though he’d been thrown out a window crowed pleased at the outcome.

“A present for me? Where did this ‘Peachys’ come from?” Jareth asked.

“Tyrd found it. He found the Peaches, yes he did,” Tyrd said clearly proud of himself.

Jareth picked up the Goblin in question with his unoccupied hand and brought him to eye level, “Where did the cat come from?”

“Oh.. from the Champions room,” Tyrd shrugged not caring about the way his king stilled.

“Sarah’s cat, Peaches, you say, “a feral grin stretched across his face, “yes, this is a good gift.” He then flung Tryd as hard as he could out the window.

“Someone clean up my chambers, I will be staying in the Queen’s tonight. And get me a brush.” he glared at the rest of his subjects daring them to question him.

Sarah was frozen as she was brought to a chamber similar to  _ his  _ while she was held in  _ his  _ arms. The moment they were out of sight of his citizens he had adjusted his grip so he was holding her similarly to how someone would hold a baby. 

_ He _ plopped her on the bed as her turned toward a vanity, “Honestly, you and your Mistress are so much trouble.”

_ He  _ turned towards her with something in his hand and she hissed. 

“So untrusting. You really are like your Mistress, causing trouble, leaving a mess in your wake, I’m not going to hurt you in fact if we don’t do something about your fur it will be worse.”  _ He  _ shook his head

_ Fur?  _ Sarah looked at herself in the vanity’s mirror. It was knotted, tangled, and covered with dirt and dust. 

“I’ll have to give you a bath tomorrow. I don’t want you to poison yourself with you mucking about the Junk Pile. But for now, let’s get those knots gone.”  _ he  _ chuckled.

_ He  _ sat on the bed next to her and patted his lap, “ If you don’t want to hurt tomorrow I suggest you trust me with this.”

She cautiously made her way over and settled on  _ his _ lap.  _ This just might be the stupidest thing I’ve done in my life. He can murder me with a hairbrush, I don’t doubt that. _

_ He  _ started to run the brush through her fur gentler then she ever imagined him capable of. It reminded Sarah of years ago when her father would run his hand through her hair. Without even knowing she had done it Sarah started purring.

“So loving, if only your Mistress was the same,” Sarah looked up at  _ him _ and tilled her head.

“Merow”

_ He  _ smiled down at her, “She’s amazing, your Mistress, She takes care of her brother as if she was the one to birth him. She solved all of my riddles and even made some of my own subjects loyal to her. Not only is she stunning, but her skill in acting is dazzling. Her imagination could make even me dizzy.”

_ Why is he saying all these things about me? I thought he hated me. And how does he know about Toby. _

“I don’t know why I’m telling you these things, but it’s not like you can tell anyone else anyway. I suppose it doesn’t matter. Your Mistress is truly someone worthy to be my queen.”

“Mrow?”  _ What? I thought that whole… thing was just another lie. Does that mean.. No, that doesn’t matter I have to get back to Toby. _

“How could a mere mortal be my queen?”

_ That is not what I asked.  _

“The way she can command even a creature like that little terrier is a skill unto itself. Her ability to captivate a crowd, her perseverance, her intelligence, all that and more. It makes… Well, that doesn’t matter.”

Sarah pawed at  _ him.  _

“Yes I suppose I am done brushing you. We should lay down.”

“Mew” She jumped from  _ his _ arms and settled on the pillow far away from  _ him. _

* * *

“This is the third time you’ve knocked over my goblet, during just this meal.” Jareth snarled at Peaches. 

Hoggle shook his head worried more about the fact that Sarah was wondering around the Labyrinth. He’d heard that her Cat had found its way to Jareth. Which was strange, Sarah had never mentioned getting a cat. 

Still, with how obsessed the King was with Sarah it was strange that he didn’t notice she was in his kingdom. He and Ludo had spent the day looking for her.

Jareth watched as Peaches chased the light reflecting off of one of his Crystals. She’s been at it for nearly an hour. Then as if she was embarrassed she started grooming herself as if she hadn’t. Peaches yowled as Jareth attempted to bath her. It ended in screaming on Peaches part.

“It’s alright Peaches, come down from the ceiling,”

“Meroooowww!”

“The potato can’t hurt you.”

“Merow.”

Peaches whizzed by knocking over several goblins, then again, and again, and again.

“I don’t need you to feed me,” Jareth explained while Peaches brought meat from the kitchens to the throne room. 

Peaches patted Jareth’s arm and curled into his lap as he absentmindedly pet her. Jareth awoke to Peaches purring and laying on his chest.

“Your Mistress has to be missing you by now,” Jareth mused as he brushed Peaches fur, “we should check on her.”

If he hadn’t been so caught up in his own mind they he would have noticed how Peaches tensed. She moved off his lap and onto the far pillow that she had claimed almost a week ago. 

Jareth lounged in his throne, Peaches in his lap, a crystal dancing across his fingers. He brought the orb closed to his face and a scene started to play.

* * *

A boy, almost two years old was stomping his feet, “Where is Mama!” he shouted, tears streaming down his face.

“Toby, please, your mother is right in the living room. She’s talking to the police about Sarah.” Robert tried to explain to the boy.

“NO!” Toby shrieked, “I WANT MAMA. SHE IS GONE! FOR SIX SLEEPS!”

“Toby, can you show me Mama’s room?” Robert asked slowly.

Toby stopped his crying for a moment and nodded. He carefully toddled up the stairs, brought himself to Sarah’s room, and pushed open the door.

“Mama,” he said as though it was an indisputable fact.

“Toby when did you last see ‘Mama’?” Robert asked his son.

“Six sleeps ago, she made me appys and butter and went to do work,” Toby spoke like Robert was the child.

“I see, so Wednesday.” 

“Six Sleeps” Toby agreed.

* * *

“She missing, how did she go missing. Did someone take her?” Jareth muttered as he let the orb fall.

He look down a Peaches and saw her claws out and hair raised. Nails were dug into his flesh, he hadn’t even noticed. She let out a hiss still staring at the shattered crystal. A light blub went off in Jareth’s head, Peaches was Sarah. 

Jareth kept his face a neutral as possible, “I suppose we should keep an eye on your Mistress’s situation, don’t you agree, Peaches.

Sarah looked up at him and nodded, paw reaching up to touch his face. He began to pet her without really thinking about it. His queen really had him whipped.

* * *

Sarah batted at the crystal, she really need to get back to Toby. Ever since Jar-  _ he  _ had seen that  _ he’d _ been acting strange. Unless he was holding a meeting with the little Goblin, Lek, he was staring into the very thing she was playing with. She could only assume that he was watching her family. 

Sarah had been away from Toby for almost two weeks now and she was not dealing with it well. The only thing that allowed her to take her mind off of this mess was Ludo. 

Ludo had taken one look at her and declared. “Fri-end Sar-ah,”.

The rock caller had known it was her with one look which is more than could be said for Hoggle. The dwarf had passed her more times then she could count. He still didn’t know it was her. Not to be mean, but Hoggle could be a little slow on the uptake.

* * *

“Kingy is still sad! Peachys didn’t work,” Tyrd proclaimed, “We can get rid of Peachys now.”

Candlewic slammed his head on the table, “Peachys did work, Kingy looked and saw something he didn’t like,” he had been telling them this for the entirety of the meeting.

No one besides Cobsbert, the shoe polisher, would listen. They were too busy thinking of how cat tasted. It was like they forgot Peaches was the Champion. The Labyrinth would never allow them to hurt Peaches nor would Jareth.

Sarah skuled away from the meeting ready, if necessary, to fight off Goblins.

Jareth watched as a very scraggly Goblin bounced down the steps of his castle. For some reason, his citizens had decided Sarah would make a good roast. They had taken to pulling at her fur. Sarah put up a good fight had had taken out a number of goblins. That did not deter them, however. 

Jareth had taken to allowing Sara to ride on his shoulders or even just carrying her in his arms to prevent damage on both sides. Watching Sarah being injured brought him no pleasure. Each screech caused by a tugged tail made him wince.

* * *

Irene stomped around her son’s room. Because despite what her son called her stepdaughter, he was her son. Right now, she really wished he wasn’t though. 

Sara had gone missing almost three weeks ago and ever since Toby had been inconsolable. He cried when she fed him. He refused to sleep in his own room only in Sarah’s, seeking comfort from her stuffed animals. Everyday at three he stood waiting at the door as if she would just walk in. 

Robert was talking like she had been kidnapped by some sex fiend. Speaking honestly, Irene assumed, that the girl had run off with a secret boyfriend. It wasn’t like she had any friends to run away to. Even if she had  _ finally _ started to act her age about a year ago she never mentioned any.

She headed into Sarah’s room where she knew her son was passed out. Sure enough, there he was clutching a red book. It was the one Sarah use to go off into the park and perform. Irene yanked the book from her son starling him awake. She leafed through the pages, a few words catching her eye.

“What nonsense,” Irene grumbled, picking up her son, hoping he would become too fussy before she put him in his bed. 

He had started crying again, pushing away from her. She struggled to put him into the bed. Irene turned away from Toby exhausted from everything. She didn’t try to comfort him; he wouldn't accept it, not from her or Robert. 

“I wish the Goblin King would come take you away,” she flipped off his light, night light illuminating the tear tracks on Toby’s face, “Right now!”

The door slammed shut.

* * *

Jareth stared at Sarah’s little brother, Toby. His tears had started to dry up as he stared at the Goblin King. Jareth reached out offering to pick him up. Toby met him halfway.

It wasn’t surprising, after dancing, rocking, and even changing his undercloth, he had still cried. Jareth himself fed the babe heated goat milk. By feeding him food from his kingdom, Toby had effectively become part fae and making Jareth his father in a way. Of course a child would seek comfort from his father, especially if his father smelled of his mother. 

Because now that he knew the truth, the scent of Sarah that had clung to Peaches even after a bath made sense.

“Would you like to see your  _ real _ Mama? She looks a little silly right now, but it is your mama nonetheless,” Jareth offered.

“See Mama! Yes! Now!” Toby near shouted.

“As you wish, my little goblin babe.”

* * *

Jareth had left for a little bit after a chime. Sarah assumed that it announced when some one said those words. Sarah felt the change. She had been taunting the cook when she felt it- family. Sarah rushed to Jareth’s room where the smell of family was strongest. She nudged open the door. 

“Ah, Peaches, I have a surprise for you. I think you’ll like it,” Jareth turned around and Sara saw him.

Toby was there, right there. Sitting on Jareth’s bed as if he hadn’t been away from Sarah for almost a month. _ Jareth took him! How could he? I won. He betrayed me and took Toby because I wasn’t there to protect him. _

Before she knew what she had done Sarah had scratched Jareth arm, snarling and hissing. She curled around Toby, not willing to let Jareth near him.

Toby smiled for the first time in three weeks, “Mama! You back. Don’t leave. Please Mama,” By the end Toby was crying again.

It was a wonder he had any tears left.

Jareth healed himself with a wave of his hand, “Really Sarah I didn’t do anything to him. If anything I helped him.”

Sarah paused in licking Toby’s tears. 

“Yes, I know Peaches is you, but only since we saw Toby. I’ve only known a week.” Jareth explained.

Sarah gave a look that said  _ Why is Toby here? _

Jareth sat down on his bed leaving a foot between he and the other two, “Toby’s mother wished him away. I did not go back on your win. Toby is here because of another wish. You and I had no part in him being here. I am doing as I must, taking unwanted children.”

“Merow”  _ He is not unwanted! _

“He was not wanted in the moment and that is enough to call me, with the right words. She said the words; I took the child as I have for generations.”

“Mew”  _ Fine I’ll accept it for now. _

“More importantly, you need to not be a cat. It is hard to care for a babe without opposable thumbs.”

* * *

Jareth had been right, taking care of Toby as a cat was quite the chore. Playing was easy and the cook took care of meals so that wasn’t a problem. It was hard to teach him that it wasn’t nice to hit people, especially when the goblins laughed when he did.

The Goblin King was trying to find a way to decatify Sarah. Thus far nothing had worked. She didn’t want to say, but Sarah had an idea as to why. 

Here in the Underground, Sarah and Toby were happy and safe. There was no Irene with her sharp tongue and sometimes, sharper nails. No Robert with his distant tone, lack of interest, and ignoring her.Sarah wasn’t the only person taking care of Toby anymore. There was a team of goblins getting his food, helping potty training, making sure he was ready for the day, reading stories, and getting him settled for naps.

* * *

Jareth was getting frustrated. Nothing was turning Sarah human again. He had tried everything he could thing of. Then he’s gone back scoured his library and did it all over again.

Jareth tapped his riding crop irritably. He was stuck and so was Sarah, as a cat. Toby was chasing his boot polisher and that did cheer him up. 

Sarah was perched on the rock caller, Ludo. If she had been human the thought of his and Sarah’s son terrorizing his citizens would have warmed his heart. 

Ludo let out a groan, “Sar-ah stay. Sar-ah home.”

Without even thinking the words had left Jareth’s lips, “If she wants, Sarah and Toby are more than welcome to stay, for as long as they want.”

Jareth watched as Sarah grew in size until she was once again human. She was thankfully clothed. 

* * *

“Leave us,” Jareth shouted and the goblins scrambled to get out of his way. They took Toby with them; it was nearly his nap time anyway.

Sarah felt a gloved hand encircle her wrist and was pulled towards a chest. She steady herself with both hands on Jareth’s chest. His other hand curled around to where her neck met her back.

“How do you feel? Is there any pain?” Jareth asked, their noses nearly touching.

Sarah stared at him feeling dizzy at their proximity, “Why do you care so much? About me, about Toby? I don’t get it.”

His hand slid down to her waist. The other coming up to cup her face, “Oh, my precious Sarah, how could I not? Have I not proven to you that I would push the very stars from the sky if you asked for light?”

“Jareth, I won’t fear you, I can’t say that I’ll obey you either, but I will love you. For as long as you’ll love me. Even without you kidnapping my brother.” Sarah smiled bring their faces closer.

Jareth closed the last inch of space, their lips meeting. 

“I suppose that means we’ll be together for quite some time, Sarah.”

* * *

Robert open the box he got in the mail. Inside was a familiar red book, could it be a message from Sarah’s kidnapper? He grabbed the book and thumbed through it. 

A wave of  _ something _ passed through him. It stretched across the house, the neighborhood, the town. Everything with Sarah or Toby’s name and likeness was erased. Sarah’s room was turned into a nursery. What was once Toby’s room became a guest room. It went on until not a trace of either of them was left.

Robert couldn’t wait for his wife, Irene, to get home from her doctor’s appointment. She was getting an ultrasound done. They would soon know if they would be welcoming the first child into their house.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days good for me. It's kind of a present for my SO. He loves Labyrinth and I watched it for the first time a week ago. Feel free to ask questions in the comments.


End file.
